The Anger House
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Lincoln is sadistic and crazy. He likes watching his family suffer. He tried to kill Lynn and Luan, and got himself banished from the Loud Family. How will he handle living on his own?
1. Banished!

Lincoln has been quite the troublemaker lately. Today his parents were out, and his grandma was coming over to watch him and his sisters. Lynn walked into the living room. "Hey Linc, how's it go... WAHHHH!" Lynn said, before slipping on the floor. "Hahahah, you dumb bitch! I made the floor slippery." Lincoln said, turned on by his sister's misfortune.

Lynn was NOT happy. Her face was steamy, and she clinched her fists. "You little fucker! My phone was in my back pocket!"Lynn said, barely understandable. Lincoln shrugged. Lynn charged at him. She swung at him, but missed, and Lincoln grabbed her arm and pushed her, causing her to slip again. She got up, 100x angrier. She punched him in the face, and he held her in a headlock. "HA! A 13 year old jock girl couldn't beat a 11 year old COMIC NERD! WAHAHAH" Lincoln cheered. "What is going on in here?!" Lori asked.

"Get off of her!" Luna said, running towards the two, but unfortunately, slipping on the floor. "Awww, my ankle!" She said, fighting tears. Lynn tried to break free, but once again, slipped on the floor, this time, taking Lincoln down with her. Lincoln wrapped his hands around her neck. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He said, with a booming voice. Luan tried to pull him off, but instead, he punched her in the eye. Lincoln joyfully looked her eyes, as he slowly drained the life out of her, and listened to her choking and gasping for air. He wanted to watch her slowly, painfully, die in front of him. Luna, Lori, and Lucy finally pulled him off.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Lori said, scared, angry and confused. "I wanna murder her! Give me a fucking gun!" Lincoln yelled. Lynn got up, and slapped him in his face, and he pushed her into Lucy. "YOU WHITE HAIRED PRICK! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Lynn said, trying to break free from Lori and Lucy's grip. "Lincoln! Bro, what the hell is going on with you and Lynn!?" Luna asked. "Don't talk to me." Lincoln said, venomously. Luna raised an eyebrow. "Come on bro. Every little thing, is gonna be all right." She said, trying to calm him.

"I said...SHUT UP!" Lincoln yelled at her. He could see the sadness in her 15 year old eyes after hearing her 11 year old only brother yell at her. "I was just trying to help!" She said, sad. "You can help, by shutting your annoying, disgusting, lyric filled jukebox you call a mouth, Luna." He shouted directly into her face. "Hey, leave her alone!" Lori said. "If that's the way you feel..." Luna said, with tears in her eyes. "...Fine..." she finished, walking away. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Luan said, with a funny tone. "Oh, not this again. Just... go back to playing with Mr. Coconuts or something."Lincoln said, sarcastically.

"You tried to slaughter Lynn, and you hurt Luna's feelings. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you need to..." Without word, Lincoln slammed his fist into the side of Luan's head. The two threw punches at eachother, before Luan grabbed Lincoln, but before she could do anything, he rammed into her, knocking her onto the ground, and slammed his fists into the side of her head. She tried to push him off, but instead, he grabbed her head, and gouged her sore eye with his middle finger. Lori pulled Lincoln off of her aswell. Lola, Lana and Lily were crying. "MAKE THEM STOP!" the twins shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Lori shouted. Lincoln was furious.

He was sent to his room. "Annoying fucks. I'm gonna make them pay. I'm gonna get them ALL in trouble. Or killed. I don't give a flying fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck."He said to himself. He went downstairs. He looked at the Wii. Jackpot. He lifted it up, then slammed it on the table two times, then smacked it across the TV, and noticed his sisters staring at him the entire time. He ignored them and broke the Wii, and ripped the core and wires out of it, then threw the main body across the room. "OUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT!" Lola and Lana cried.

Lincoln uncaringly smiled at the mess, and his sisters, that looked like they wanted to kill him. But he didn't care. He wanted to watch his family...burn. And bad too! "Get the hell out of here. Get the hell out of here! Get the hell outta here!..." Lori said to Lincoln furiously, following him towards the door. "Fuck you Lori!" Lincoln told her. "...GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" She shouted so loud, that the whole neighborhood could probably hear.

"Your dead to us Lincoln! You hear?! We have no brother! We will tell mom and dad you ran away!" Lynn yelled at him. "Tell mom, she should've used a fucking condom before her slutty ass fucked dad, so you fuckers would never have happened!" Lincoln yelled back. Lori immediately covered Lola and Lana's ears. "What did you say!?" Luna shouted at him. "Go fuck yourself Luna! I thought you all were my family, but guess what?! I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!" Lincoln shouted, before slamming the door shut.


	2. Lincoln's attitude problems

**This was "suggested" by a totally not angry fan, who was defiantly nice in the "conversation" and nothing else! Now, back to it.**

Flashback time!

Lunch room, late 2015: Lincoln was sitting down next to his sisters Lynn, Luna and Luan. He see's Craig Tucker passing out party invitations to his friends. "Here's one for you, Clyde Donovan, good friend. And one for you, Token. One for Tweek." He walked past Kenny, Skip, and August without saying anything. He looked at Cartman. "Oh, Cartman, I have a SPECIAL invitation for you!" He handed it to Cartman, who opened it quickly and read it: _Fat chance, you fat garbage bag of fat!"_ Cartman reread it, and looked at Craig. "Huh. You were right Craig, that was special." he said. "Like it? I wrote it myself!"Craig said, disappointed, hoping he would see Cartman cry.

He walked up to Nix. "Nicky, you can come if you want to. Your not on Me or Stan's side." Craig said. "Nix is on Nix's side." Nix told him. Craig walked past Kyle. "Jew." He muttered to himself. He looked Stan in the eyes. "Stan." He said, coldly. "Craig." Stan replied, venomously. As Craig walked away, Lincoln threw an apple that hit the back of Craig's head. "Ow, who the f..." Craig looked at Lincoln and walked up to him. "Ohhhh, no. Don't tell white hair threw something at me." Craig said, looking at Lincoln. He immediately chair pulled Lincoln out of the seat, and laughed. "Haha, stupid kid." "Oh SNAP! That was SICK!" Luan said, as she and Craig high fived.

Lynn and Luna wanted to say something, but were too scared. Lincoln got up and looked Craig in the eyes. Lincoln was scared so badly, he couldn't move. Lincoln was only 5, 3. This guy looked like he was 5,7 or 5,9. Clyde walked up to Craig. "Knock this guy out." He whispered into Craig's ear. Lincoln, in fear, punched Craig in the face, which made him move back a few inches, but Craig returned the punch and knocked Lincoln onto the floor. Craig lifted him up, then headbutted him, and pushed him Stan Marsh. "HEY, LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Lynn said, grabbing Craig. "Woah woah, time out. Lynn, Lincoln is your brother? Dang pretty, you should've told me this." Craig said, making sexual remarks at Lynn.

"Alright Lincoln, you get this once. Just remember, next time, you cross the Alpha, you get the whole pack after you." Craig said, letting Lincoln go. "You okay bro? He didn't hurt you did he?" Luna said, hugging her brother and making him feel safe. Ever since that day, Lincoln has felt so safe around Lynn and Luna. But not Luan's useless ass.

Lincoln still wanted to cause trouble, so what he did was throw a banana peel on the floor near Nix. The blue haired boy got up, and slipped over it. "WAHHH!" Nix screamed. He shattered his sunglasses "Aww man yo, that shit is fucked up." He said, sadly. Lincoln walked up to him. "Look who tripped, Nicky." Lincoln said. Nix immediately grew an angry expression. "Only close friends can call me Nick." He said, clinching his fist. "Lets see, I was thinking about breaking every bone in your body, then tying you into a pretzel." Lincoln told him. "Oh, you wanna go?!" Nix said. "Bring it on, bitch!" Lincoln ignited Nix.

The two threw punches at eachother. Lincoln headbutted him, but Nix grabbed Lincoln's shirt collar, and shoved him into the wall, and slammed his head into the walls. "NIX, STOP IT!" Stan said, pulling Nix off of Lincoln. Lincoln slapped Nix across the face, and Nix slammed a lunch tray onto Lincoln's head. Lincoln picked up a unopened milk cartoon off the floor, and threw it at Nix's head, and it burst and leaked all over his hair. "AHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT'S RUINED!" Nix screamed, and began running out of the Cafeteria.

"Aww man, I wanted to eat those leftovers!" Cartman said, whining. "You want some too, fat motherfucker!?" Lincoln told Cartman. "Ay! You think i'm fat!?" Cartman said, shocked. "Dude you gonna make some serious decisions when I throw a sandwich on the floor, fattycakes." Lincoln told him. "Aww, now I want some cake." Cartman said. "Lincoln, dude stop. Not cool, bro." Luna told Lincoln. "Come on singy, I wanted to see if he would smash through the floor and cause an earthquake if I knocked him out!" Lincoln whined. "Lincoln, there's a difference between self defense, and starting a fight! You started that fight with those two guys, and now you wanna bully a fat kid?!" Lynn lectured him. "AYY! Fuck, you callin' fat, ponytale?!" Cartman insulted. "Lynn, hold me back. I'm about to beach Shamu." Lincoln said.


	3. Classroom Disruptions

Lincoln had been banished from his house. He walked in the cold, rainy, dark, mosquito filled night streets. Tears filled his eyes. "I don't even care. They'll respect me when i'm dead!" Lincoln pouted. He saw a cat nursing it's kittens. "I wish I felt like you right now, little guy's." He said tearfully. He walked all the way onto the the far side of the street. He laid down in a ditch, and crawled into the tunnel. "Guess this is my new home." He said, with thunder in the background. "Our home" Lucy said, out of nowhere. "AHG!" Lincoln screamed.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, puzzled. "I was gonna ask why your not trying to hurt me." Lucy also asked. "Look, i've been kicked out of the damn house again, and I think this is permanent, this time." Lincoln explained. "I just felt like getting out of the house, and staying in this dark tunnel, because I like to be alone sometimes." Lucy told him. "Look Lucy, I need a place to stay because those assholes kicked me out, so this was my only option, I can't trust Jimmy now." Lincoln also explained, Lucy started to drift out. Lincoln and Lucy fell asleep.

Lincoln suddenly woke up in his classroom. He walked threw the dark, shady hallway, avoiding the locker room, since Craig's gang hung around there. Suddenly, Clyde Donovan appeared, and behind him was Craig Tucker. "Didn't we tell you not to come to school without that 7000 dollars?" Craig said, growing up to 14 feet tall. His voice became distorted. "We're gonna teach you a hard, painful lesson. You can scream, you can cry, no one will hear you." Craig said, distorted and creepy. His fists grew to the size of pumpkins, and claws and razors grew on it, as he sliced Lincoln's face to bits. He laughed as he watched Lincoln's face, or what was left of it, fell to the ground. He laughed maniacally before stepping on his head, exploding it into bits.

Lincoln woke up. It was 5:24 AM. "Shit. Gotta get ready for school." He said, worrisome. He woke up Lucy, and they both walked to school. Clyde McBride had an extra bookbag for Lincoln. "So Lincoln, your sisters kicked you out of the house?" Clyde asked. "Yeah. Fucking assholes. So god help me, if they say one word to me, I will pound their faces into the desks until they are all toothless." Lincoln intimidated. "No Lincoln! That's why they kicked you out of the house! Because of your hostility. If you try to be nice, maybe they will give you another chance!" Clyde explained. "I guess I can give it a shot." Lincoln said.

Lincoln went to the lunchroom. He saw Lenny and Tweek. "Great, these two bozos." Lincoln said, bitterly. "Lincoln, think before you do." Clyde said, getting nervous about what was about to go down. Lincoln grabbed an apple from on the floor, and chucked it at the two. The apple hit Lenny,, who dropped his lunch plate. "Oof" Lenny groaned in pain, as he held his head and dropped his lunch. He looked at Kyle, and ran up to him and knocked him down, then constantly slammed his fist into the side of Kyle's head. Lincoln watched as the principal broke up the fight, and took them both to the obvious. He shrugged it off, and went back to breakfast.

27 minutes before end of class. Lincoln was reviewing a Wikipedia page about the Palestinian National Authority, when he heard Skip ask for a pencil. Lincoln, out of the kindness in his heart, gave a pencil to Skip, who freaked out at the gesture. "Great, I try to be nice, and this little shit is scared of me. " Lincoln complained to himself. "Dude, seriously? It's Skip Javeed your talking about. He and his brother August are the neurotic twins, don't you know that?" Tyson told Lincoln. "Dude, even if it wasn't them, no one will still respect me, because I..." Lincoln was interrupted by teacher. "Young man, shut your mouth, there is absolutely no talking in my classroom." Ms. Dean told him. Lincoln and Tyson flipped her off, and she saw it.

"Alright I have had it. To the office. Now!" Ms. Dean said. "Don't talk to me like that." Lincoln said in a funny voice. (Almost) all of the classmates were laughing their butts off, until the teacher started yelling. "Shut up, because I just told you to go to the office!" She yelled. "Yeah, congradu-fucking-lations, smoke some less pot, you'll give less fucks." Lincoln said. She started leaving the class room in a fit of rage. "Get outta here!" Lincoln yelled at her. "Yeah, get out of here, bitch!" Nix responded. "I don't care what you little shits say. I'm saying I hate you!" She responded. "Wow, that's great, get out of here you fat old bitch!" Lincoln shouted back. "Get the fuck out of here!" Ms. Dean yelled at the top of her lungs. "Well I...Your the one outside, you stupid ancient fuck!" Lincoln responded. After this, she left.


End file.
